The Ultimatrix finds a new master
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: What if the Ultamatrix found a new master? What if the new master was Raph? What if Vilgax found out about the new master of the Ultamatrix? How would the guys protect Raph if the Ultamatrix went haywire and he couldn't change back? Leo/Raph pairing, forced Vilgax/Raph, and Don/April pairing Rated T for swearing (Thank you, Raphie!) and some kissing and beatings


**I do not own the Ninja Turtle characters or the Ben 10 and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien characters! It would pretty cool my imagination was that big! :)**

* * *

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Ben 10, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Crossover in Raph and the Omnitrix + Ultamatrix

Chapter 1- Guess who found the Ultamatrix?!

Up at the farmhouse, it was a hot summer day. The guys were down at the lake swimming trying to cool off, everyone except Raph. He refused to get in the water for some strange reason. They begged him and begged him to come join them, but he refused to do it. He ended up walking through the woods thinking about how they decided to go up to the farmhouse in the first place.

He kept walking and walking, until he reached a clearing in a field. It was full of tall grass and some blue and purple flowers. Raph exhaled and smiled softly at the sight before him. He went over to one of the flower patches and laid down in it, with a deep sigh of content. 'Dis' is how ya' cool off in da' summa'.' thought Raph to himself.

Over on the other side of the woods, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max are out looking for the Ultamatrix again. "I can't believe that you lost the Ultamatrix, Ben!" shouts Gwen. Ben looks over at her with a glare and a scoff. "I didn't lose, I guess it just lost the DNA code and went looking for another master?" he questions.

The others look at him with wide eyes and look back at each other. "He could actually be right." said Grandpa Max. Kevin and Gwen look up at Max with confused faces and bewildered eyes. "Are you serious?" asks Kevin. Max nods and looks down at the tracker again. "It's heading over to clearing not to far from here, let's go." he says and they head towards the clearing.

Raph is laying in the clearing, resting his eyes, when he hears something over head, that sounds like a airplane or jet flying through the sky above him. He opens his eyes and sees some type of meteor coming straight for him. "Whoa!" he shouts and jumps out of the way and the meteor crash lands right in the spot Raph was just laying in.

Raph's on his butt starring at the thing that just crashed in front of him and stands up slowly. He walks over to the thing and steps into the crater that it made. As he gets closer thunder crashes over head and rain starts to pour down on the land. Raph looks up at the sky and shakes his head with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, walk taword's da' creepy ting' in da' thundastorm dat' so happened ta' just start." sarcastically says Raph to himself. He walks closer to the mysterious object and yelps when the meteor opens reveiling a black and green watch of some sorts. He reaches his hand out to touch the the thing and it opens. He takes a few steps back, but the watch jumps froward and latches itself to his wrist.

Over at the the lake the guys are running back to the farmhouse. "Do you think Raph is back at the farmhouse yet!?" screams Leo over the crackling lightning. Don shakes his head and keeps running. "No, he went off towards that clearing a few hours ago!" yells Donnie. Leo stops running and looks back towards the clearing.

"What if he was hit by lightning or mauled by a bear!?" shouts Leo and he starts to head towards the clearing. "Leo, you can't go back there, in the clearing Raph would be the tallest thing there!" shouts Donnie, despair hidden in his voice. Leo looks back towards the clearing with tears threatening to spill down his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they hear a familiar voice scream.

They look at each other with wide sacred eyes and start to run towards the clearing. "RAPH!" they scream and move even faster into the clearing's direction. Unknown to them others had heard that same scream and were heading in the same direction they were to see what had happened to the person who screamed.


End file.
